When did this happen?
by Just Don't Ask
Summary: Draco hated Harry. Or atleast he used to...?
1. What Draco Saw

A/N: Okay, so this is my first yaio fic, so please let me know what you think!

Draco hated Harry. Draco had always hated Harry. All of Draco's family hated Harry. It was Draco's _duty_ to hate Harry. So why didn't he feel that anymore? The raging fires of pure detestation had slowly been fading, and completely without their owners knowledge.

At first he hadn't noticed, but then again, who would? Harry would walk by, and Draco wouldn't take the chance to insult him. He didn't boast about his dominance behind his back. He didn't even insult his friends anymore! In all actuality, he had become jealous of them. No! Why would he be jealous of them? He didn't even like Harry, why would he want to be near them?

Something strange was going on! He often found himself looking longingly where the black-haired boy had sat when he was gone. There was an ache in his chest when he saw Harry laughing with his friends, wishing that once, just once he could be the reason that Harry laughed. NO! No he did not! He hated Potter, and that would never change!

So he decided to stay away. He went the long way to class. He never looked around during meals. He even went so far as to go the complete opposite way of where he needed to be, just because he heard Harry's laugh. Wait? Since when could he distinguish Harry's laugh? And when had he stopped calling him Potter? No! This was not good at all!

It was one such side trip down an unfamiliar hallway that he saw the one thing that would change his life forever. While he was rushing past a darkened alcove, he saw another student pressing himself to what could only be his girlfriend. But as he walked past, they heard him and separated to look after him to see if he saw them. It was his unfortunate coincidence to realize he couldn't make it to class the way he was going. So at that exact moment he turned around.

What he saw was a shock. It was not a boy with his girlfriend, but with his boyfriend! They however didn't notice he turned around, so they went back at it. As he walked back by, he pondered. He had never really thought of something like _that_! But, it could be _possible_, right?

He decided to forgo class in an attempt to collect his thoughts. As he sat in the common room, he began a list of all the girls he had dated. Most of them, he soon realized, he never even liked. He had only gone with them because of their family name. Actually, come to think of it, there was not a single girl he had ever liked as more than a friend.

Though he was generally a very bright man, it took him the better part of the hour to even entertain the idea. But surely not! He's not—! But even if he was, not with—! Why did this all have to be so confusing! But why else would he have changed? There really was not other answer. Draco was…gay. And, he was in love with Harry. So, if he really wanted Harry, he _would_ have him!

So that's where it started. At first he actually tried just walking up and talking to him. But that didn't turn out well. Almost got turned into a ferret again, truthfully. Okay, so more slowly. He smiled at him from across the classroom, but that just seemed to confuse him. Okay, try again. So he stood up for him to Crabbe and Goyle, but he still just served to confuse him. Well, dang.

After two weeks, Draco was about to have a fit. Nothing he did seemed to make Harry think anymore of him. This was going to end! So he would tell him how he felt. He walked up to Harry in the hallway.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." He looked almost nervous.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he spit the words back at him.

"Could we possibly go somewhere more…private?" he tried to sound sincere.

"Fine. But this better be good." He looked around hoping someone else saw him leave with platinum haired teen. He followed him down the hallway until he stopped in a shaded little alcove. He still seemed unsure what was happening, and he didn't look like he trusted him. "Okay. Here we are. What do you want?"

"Well. You see I recently…realized that…well…I am…oh what the hell!" he couldn't make the words come out in front of the object of his affection. Well, actions spoke louder than words anyway so, here goes nothing.

He leaned in slowly, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time. The closer he got, the larger Harry's eyes grew larger, but he never pulled away. Draco brought his hand up and placed it on the back of the dark haired boys head. He paused a moment, to watch the reaction in his partners eyes. Seeing no change, he slowly closed the remaining space between them. It was a sweet, soft kiss and took only seconds to end, but said everything. Harry looked at Draco, still seeming confused. So he explained.

"Harry, I like you. A lot. I just, couldn't find the words to say it. So…I decided that actions speak louder than words. Are you okay?" the other boy still hadn't met his eyes. He put his hand under the boys chin, lifting it up to lock his gaze. But he averted his eyes, taking a step back to release the grip of the other in the alcove. Draco's eyes closed, a pained expression clouding his features. _'What have I done?'_ he fought with himself_ 'I should have told him before I did something so rash! Now he'll never speak to me again. I have no one to blame but myself, I suppose.'_ Just then, Harry looked up. A gasp was heard as he looked at Draco. _'No doubt appalled at the sight of me. I practically molested him. Then again, he really didn't try to stop it, so…No! That was not right! I should have asked first! I can't believe I ruined the best thing I ever had before it was even a reality.'_ He raised his hands to his face, shaking his head slowly, as with a realization.

This time, it was Harry who acted. Draco felt a hand under his chin. He looked up to see Harry looking at him. There was no hate, no disgust. No, he seemed almost…happy? That wasn't right? He just laughed and explained.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly." Draco moved, as if to speak, so Harry placed a finger on his lips, causing him to keep his mouth shut. "But, I guess…I never really…thought of something like _that_. But now that I have gotten to process it, it might not be so bad." He smiled at Draco again.

_'Wait. It worked? How did that happen? Not that that isn't a good thing, but still. Oh well. Should probably just enjoy it.' _ With that, he pounced.

He pressed Harry up to the wall, his hands on either side of his head. He came in closer, hungry look filling his eyes. He came in swiftly, kissing him again, but this time more passionately. Just then, a pair could be heard walking down the hallway, calling out Harry's name. As they passed, Harry made to look around the protruding wall to see who they were. Draco, however, was not ready to give up his moment yet. Knowing what would happen if Harry's two best friends saw him like _this_, he quickly grabbed his lovers arm and pulled him deeper into the shadows.

A/N: So…there was the first one….this will be a two-shot…the next is the same thing from Harry's perspective. It'll be up soon!


	2. What Harry Saw

A/N: And here is the rest of it! From what Harry saw it as. And I still would love input! I want to be better! Help me please!

Harry always wondered why Draco never liked him. It wasn't like he _did anything _to him. Their parent didn't get along, but that's not cause enough to hate him before they even met! Right? How could anyone be so closed minded? To hold so much disgust for someone you didn't even know! It made no sense!

But he had always hated him, so it was a type of comfortable normal. So, when the insults stopped, Harry actually felt as if he lost something. Then, he stopped insulting his friends?! But he had always hated them! The insults had never stopped. This could not end well.

And the strange behavior only got worse. He would be casually looking around, and catch Draco staring at him. He would get up and leave, but the eyes would follow him. He watched him in class. When he and Harry passed in the hall, Harry caught him looking behind, just to catch another glimpse of the teen. If this didn't end soon, something would have to be done.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the whole ordeal stopped. They never crossed paths in the hallway. He never looked up from his books during class. He even started sitting with his back to Harry during meals. _'And I thought he was acting strange before! If that was strange, this was completely mental!'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder if I did something wrong? Wait. Why should care? He doesn't like me, so why should I worry about his feelings? Great, now I'm going mad!'_

Later that same day, while Harry was on his way to class, he almost literally ran into Draco. The blonde one however didn't even notice Harry. _'He didn't even say anything! Well…that doesn't matter anyway! HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!'_ As he continued his inner confusion, he noticed that he was alone in. _'Great! Now he's made me late to class!'_

The next day, Harry saw Draco walking up to him. _'Wonderful! This is just the way I need to start my day!'_

"Hi." Draco tried to sound nice.

"I don't feel like it today Malfoy. Just leave me alone." Harry shot him a look that said he meant business. Then he turned away and didn't look back. But did he stop there, No, of course not, that would be too easy! He caught Harry's eye in class and smiled at him. _'When will it end? None of this makes any sense! He won't stop paying attention to me, and then he forgets I exist. He hates me, and then he wants to talk to me like we were old friends! I don't think I can take much more of this! Make up your damn mind Draco! I mean Malfoy! Wait, why did I call him by his first name? I really am losing it.'_

For two solid weeks, Draco's attitude didn't change. He actually seemed like he was trying to be nice to Harry. Not that Harry really understood it. It actually just confused him more. He was about to do something about it, till Draco approached him first.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." _'Wow. He looks nervous. I wonder what trick he's planning.'_

"What do you want Malfoy?" he spit the words back at him.

"Could we possibly go somewhere more…private?" Harry was surprised to hear that he actually sounded sincere.

"Fine. But this better be good" Harry gave a quick glance around, _'Well hell. Nobody's here to see me go with him. That's probably not good.'_ He followed him down a deserted hallway until he stopped in a darkened niche in the wall. The darkness of it made Harry uncomfortable, so he decided to end the entire episode "Okay. Here we are. What do you want?"

"Well. You see I recently…realized that…well…I am…oh what the hell!" it sounded like he couldn't make the words come out. Harry was kind of surprised by this. Draco was normally so sure of himself, but now it seemed as though he was completely unsure of what would happen next.

Just then, Draco started to lean closer to him. He made sure to keep eye contact. _'Wait! Wha—what is he doing? He wouldn't! Oh no!'_ Harry felt his eyes widen as the other got closer, and closer to his face. Then Draco brought his hand up and placed it Harry's head. He couldn't force himself to move. _'I don't know if I want to move! No! Yes, of course I want to move!'_ That, however was the exact moment that the last inch of space between the two disappeared. It was soft, and short, over in seconds, but so many feeling were conveyed in it, that Harry found himself speechless. So, he just stared at the floor.

"Harry, I like you. A lot. I just, couldn't find the words to say it. So…I decided that actions speak louder than words. Are you okay?" as he spoke, Draco placed his hand under the darker haired boys chin, lifting it in an attempt to meet his eyes. Harry simply looked away, and stepped back, causing the others grip to be released.

Inside, Harry was having a battle with himself. _'That was nice. Wait? But we're both guys? I'm not…well I didn't think that…well maybe? Oh wow. I'm…gay. And, I think I…like…Draco. But, how? Shouldn't I already know something like that? Well, I guess I should tell him.'_ As he was about to speak, he saw a pained look cross the older teen's face as he raised his hands to his face, shaking his head slowly. _'Why is he doing that? He thinks I don't like him.'_ The problem donned on him quickly. _ 'I have to fix this!'_

Harry gently put his hand under his partners chin. He lifted his head and smiled at him. The look on his face was priceless! He looked so adorable when he was confused! _'Wow! I just called another guy adorable.'_ He laughed at him before explaining.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly." Draco moved, as if to speak, so Harry placed a finger to his lips, forcing the other boy to keep his mouth shut. "But, I guess…I never really…thought of something like _that_. But now that I have gotten to process it, it might not be so bad." He smiled again, happy his explanation had gone better than Draco's had. A look crossed Draco's that scared Harry slightly.

Draco pounced on the unsuspecting man in front of him. Harry felt himself being pushed backward, and into the wall. Draco placed his hand on either side of his head. He came toward him quickly, kissing him passionately, deepening it quickly. Then footsteps were heard coming toward them. Someone called out Harry's name, so he pulled away, moving as if to look out and see who it was.

Draco, however, obviously had other ideas. He grabbed his lovers arm and pulled him deeper into the shadows, leaving Ron and Hermione to look for a boy that they would not find. Not for a while anyway.

A/N: And thus my first yaio story is complete…will try more later….Byez!


End file.
